


Mr. Howell

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, BoyxBoy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, DanAndPhilGAMES, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Mr. Howell - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: Finally back filming for the gaming channel, Phil decided to be smug and annoy Dan a bit.  And thus, he decided to keep calling him Mr. Howell, knowing it will not only embarrass Dan but make the viewers go crazy for a while.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Mr. Howell

“Dan! We need to film for the gaming channel tonight if we plan to have something up by the end of the year!”

Phil called for Dan from inside of the gaming room, the one they hadn’t filmed in all year. It was oddly refreshing to be back inside it.

Dan groaned as he got up from the couch.

“Do we have to?”

He walked up behind Phil and hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Phil was used to this kind of behavior, having lived with it for the past eight years. Instead of fussing, he turned around in Dan’s arms and rested his forehead on Dan’s.

“Kiss me?”

Dan was such a beggar sometimes, Phil knew his ways around it though.

“Not unless you film this video…”

He would’ve kissed him anyway, but doing it as an award was always so much better. With that, he ducked out of Dan’s hug and sat down. Groaning, Dan obliged and sat down as well.

“Hello, DanandPhilGAMES Chhhhrristmas golfers!”

Dan laughed as usual and looked over to Phil.

“What are we playing today, Phil?”

Phil chuckled as well and bent down to retrieve two green berets.

“Oh __noooo__ , Phil not this again!”

“Yup! So, some new maps came out on Golf With Friends, and although we said we weren’t going to play it anymore, a lot of you have been tweeting us about it, so I decided, why not?”

Dan scrunched his face up as he grabbed his beret.

“Do I have to wear this?”

Phil nodded, feigning innocence and put his hat on himself.

“Oh! And, you might be wondering ’Dan and Phil… where were you guys? Did you die? Did you quit YouTube?’ No! We just decided to take a little break, and I’ve already been making videos again. But, we’re done with the hiatus! So… you don’t have to miss us anymore. Cause we’re back!”

Dan rolled his eyes, a smile still wide on his face, as he finally put on his beret, hoping not to get green fuzz all over his hair.

“Ok, Mr. Howell, would you like to start by picking out your ball?”

Dan gave Phil a side-eye as a flush crept up his face.

“Don’t call me that…”

Phil knew exactly what he was doing, but he would act as innocent as possible, not only for his own entertainment but to embarrass Dan.

“I can call you whatever I please. Now pick your ball.”

“Ok - “

Both looked over at Dan’s screen as he shuffled through the different options. He ended up going with a black ball with a little red Santa hat.

“Dan. You’re really going to use a __black__ ball? It’s Christmas, not you’re death day.”

Dan replied in his signature whiny voice.

“It’s my soul!”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at his stupid boyfriend, always trying to be __emo.__

“Ok, whatever. Well, as you can see Mr. Howell over here chose to make his ball very fitting for the MCR reunion…”

Now fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, Dan gulped, trying his best to chuckle.

“Stop calling me that. Just… pick your ball.”

The older boy laughed, not caring that he was making Dan flustered. It was adorable, really.

Both looked over to Phil’s screen as he chose a bright red colored one with an elf ear hat.

“They’ve added some really great hats!”

“They have! And I assume that we’re playing this because they’ve added new Christmas maps?”

Phil nodded his head.

“Yea! So if we look over here, you can see there’s a Santa Clause themed one, a North Pole theme, Christmas lights, and one entirely dedicated to elves!” 

Dan’s eyes went big and he laughed, already more excited to play this stupid golf game.

“It’s been like a year since we’ve played this game, hasn’t it?”

Phil nodded once again, still trying to select a map.

“I think we should start with the Santa Clause map, that’s the most Christmassy I think.”

“Probably, I mean, Santa is like the face of Christmas, isn’t he? I mean, if we’re being honest, that’s probably one of the first things you think about when you think about Christmas.”

They both spent a few minutes getting into the game before they finally spoke again. 

“Whoah! Look at how festive it looks! There’s Santa on his sleigh. Are we going through that? It makes me want to go and take a picture with Father Christmas again.”

The map, just as Phil had said, was really festive. The starting point of the game was near one of the reindeer’s hooves, and it ended on the other side of the map, where there was a Christmas tree and loads of presents.

“Mr. Howell, you go first.”

Again, Dan felt a stirring in his stomach. He wished Phil would stop before he pounced. He was already being clingy and wanted kisses, but with this name-calling, he was going insane.

“Fuck, Phil. Why do you keep calling me that?”

Phil shrugged, knowing he was getting close to killing the boy, but he wouldn’t stop.

“As I said before, I can call you what I please. Now, are you gonna make your first move?”

The two started the game, Dan, in the lead as usual. They were laughing and bickering over which way they should hit the ball, but still having a great time. This would make for a great video to start the gaming channel back with. 

Many innuendos were made, ending with Dan rolling his eyes and looking lovingly over at Phil before apologizing. They had almost finished the last map before Phil had done it again.

“Why did you knock my ball that way?”

Phil, knowing he was being smug, finally crossed the line.

“Sorry Mr. Howell, I’ll do better next time.”

Dan looked over at Phil, fully exasperated.

“Goddamnit, Phil!”

He literally couldn’t take it anymore. He turned his body to face Phil and planted his lips onto Phil’s. Phil was smiling into the kiss as he slowly moved his hand up to Dan’s hair and brought them closer together. Dan’s hands made their way to Phil’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall out of his chair. He was right, this kiss was so much better than it would’ve been if he hadn’t of waited.

Phil broke away from the kiss, smiling and giggling.

“Why the bloody hell do you keep calling me ‘Mr. Howell?’”

Phil pecked him on the lips once more before answering.

“To get you riled up.”

“Adding to my editing time is what you’re doing.”

Phil shook his head, still giggling like a mischievous child.

“Don’t cut it out, the viewers will get a kick out of it. Cut out us kissing though, they don’t deserve that yet.”

Dan’s face was flushed and his hair was now messed up, another thing the viewers would get a kick out of. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to refresh himself before they continued with the game.


End file.
